Avenger: next generation
by luka-loki95
Summary: First story on here :) Basically this story follows the lives of the Avengers children and how hard there life is. [I have been trying to re-add my paragraph three times now, so if there's no paragraph, please don't hate me]


Orange juice carte between his thumb and index finger as he lightly padded into the living room of the 'dean'. Shane sat cross legged on the old sofa, head deep in his comic book to even bother to look up as Luka took up the velvet green armchair.

"Ya know, we have glasses to drink out of" Shane spoke calmly to the pale skinned boy, who had curle up in the armchair, before placing his comic down in the seat next to him. Luka's bright green eyes pieced daggers at Shane.  
"Its my juice, why would I need a glass?" He spoke with a slight hint of sarcasm. Shane shifted under the ice death glare he was receiving from Luka. God he hated Luka, really hated that brat. Shane really hated how Luka seemed in control of every situation. Even drinking orange juice in his sickly way made Shane want to punch that twat square in his perfect pale face.

So instead he just left the room completely, which didn't last long. By the time he came back into the living room, Luka was gone and instead layed Ty spread out across the sofa. Faye sat cross-legged on the floor, her back up against the sofa. The two demi-gods looked up at Shane.  
"Good morrow Shane!" Ty boast as he sprang to his feet.  
"Tis a grand day! Is thou troubled by something?" his blue eyes almost childlike. Shane sighed heavily as he crumpled into the green armchair. "Oh, ya know same old same old really. Luka being an almighty asshole, Sid being James boned out back, Sydney trying to pick a fight with Luke...have I missed anyone?" Shane sighed, letting all his frustration out in one go. Faye and Ty staired at him in confusions.  
"You have forgotten about us and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents outside." Faye pointed out as Ty tryed to figure out some unknown puzzle. "Pray tell, who is this 'James Boned'?" Ty finally broke the weighted silence that hung in the room. "Wait, what?! All you got from that was 'James Boned'!? Seriously man, what on earth..."Shane snapped but remembered that Asgared probable didn't have a cinema, so he just closed his eyes. Maybe the death glared silence from Luka might have been a better venting space.

Feet patted down the stairs before a sleep Luke walked in, swiftly followed by Sydney. "Guess all we're missing is the gloom king, Luka now." Sid calm voice echoed from the dark corner of the living room. All but Ty jumped at the sound of his voice.  
"Well considering he isn't even an Avenger, why should he be here?" Shane being the voice of reason among the group.

Although none of them were Avenger themselves, they were the family of an Avenger. Shane father is Hank Pym, aka ant man, and his mother Janet, aka wasp. Ty was the son of Thor, Faye the daughter of Sif but lived with Ty. Sid and Sydney parents are Captain America and the Black Widow. Luke Cage was a bit like a nanny in some sense and as for Luka, well no one really knows anything about him...well apart from the fact he was found by Hawkeye, but that's it really. He kept to himself, hardly talked and was rarely seen out of his room.

"So...what going on?" Luke broke Shane from his thoughts, snapping himself back into reality. "Apparently We're gonna be blessed with the presents of agent Colson sometime today. Dunno when tho, so on point today guys. Who knows, we might get a mission outta this." Shane caught the hope in all his team mates eyes before he set about with the little details.  
"Sid, your on look out. If ya see him, let us know." Without a word Sid was gone, but Shane didn't mind too much.  
"Ty, Luke and Sydney you guys are on clean up, we need to show agent Colson that we can look after ourself, clear" Sydney and Ty nodded.  
"We got ya Shane" Luke response gave Shane a sense of hope. "Guess we're the welcome committee then?" Faye spoke smoothly after everyone had left, knowing how tense Shane was getting. "Yeah, figured your smooth talking could win us a few favors." Shane voice matched Faye. She was one of the few people who could calm him down, and he needed to keep his cool today of all days.

"What about me?' that cold lifeless voice reached any past the cool, easy mood Faye had put Shane in.  
"Oh, now you wanna be a team player!?" Shane snapped at the stranger. Luka entered the room,arms up in defence with that god damm sickly smile painted on his pale face.  
'Oh, no, no, no. I merely wish to help out. Remember I do have a right to be here" his voice trailed off with spite as he stalked further into the room. Faye placed one calming hand on Shane's shoulder but kept her pale brown eyes on Luka. "Perhaps we could use him." Faye whispered into Shane ear, this causing Shane to burst out laughing.  
"If we wanted to scare off agent Colson and the rest if SHIELD, sure why not!" Shane laugh was soon joined by a rather sarcastic laugh from Luka before the two locked eyes.  
"I can be nice, when I want to be Shane." Luka smoothed down his shirt, all the time keeping his bright cold green eyes on Shane. Nether spoke for what seemed like years until Shane sighed.  
"Fine, but on one condition." Shane kept his voice calm, knowing from previous encounter with this unstable member that any sudden change could send Luka into a rage.  
"Name your term Shane" was all he said. This slightly unnerved Shane but he kept pressing on.  
"okay...um...you have to allow the rest of my team to question you about your past, but you have to answer truthfully. Clear" Shane watched Luka carefully, but found that he was still unable to read Luka. Unnerved by how easy it had been to get this far with Luka.  
"Fine, but only for one night." 'Damm, he was trying to negotiate the term!' Shane practical screamed inside his head.  
"Fine, tomorrow night." Faye spoke first before Shane had the chance to protest.  
"Deal" was all Luka said before falling silent once more.

All three said nothing until Shane phone buzzed into life.  
"Its Luke, his lot have finished upstairs." Shane announced, half to himself. Faye stayed by Shane's side, her eyes still pinned to Luka. The deathly look upon Luka face showed briefly his displeasure at the deal made but it fade into nothingness that sent chills down Faye spine. Something wasn't right with Luka, she and Ty knew it. Soon he'll have to tell them all his story, and who he really is.

"Should we not get ready ourselves?" Luka inquired, his head tilted slightly allowing is fringe to fall across his face, sending another chill down Faye spin. "Not yet. We're waiting on Sid text" Shane replied coldly, earning death glares from Luka. Faye sighed, not knowing how to defuse the situation playing out before her. "Guys, cool down. You two can rip out each others throats later. Okay" She spoke calmly yet with authority, earning a nod from Shane.  
"Totally agree there Faye. But gloomy over there needs to smile more" Shane smiled didn't reach his hate filled eyes as a fake cheer in he voice. Luka simply shrugged off Shanes remark before straighteng up. Once again Shane's phone buzzed into life, this time his face lost its fake cheer and was replaced with worry. "Its go time" was all he could muster up.

((A/N: all Avengers and any SHIELD agents belong to Marvel, and therefore do not belong to me *sadly*. Any comments on how to make this better is muchly appreciated *please note, I'm slightly dislaxic [dunno if that's how its spelt xD] so if there's any spelling mistakes and/or grammar errors then please let me know so i can sort them out* :) next chapters will have more witty argument styled conversations between Luka and Shane. Also that lovable dictator Von Doom will be mentioned or appear in later chapters so bare with me guys. On another note, Shane, Ty, Faye, Sid, Sydney and Luka are my own characters so pretty please don't use them unless you've ask me first :) and evil cliffhanger are to be expected! :3 but yeah that's all for now guys! 33 ~luka-loki95~)) 


End file.
